Hot For Teacher
by EvolvedWolf
Summary: Despues de una pequeña coreografia en una grabacion, Chris esta muy seguro de lo que querra hacer esa noche con Darren. CrissColfer


Apenas habían salido de grabar la primera escena de Mash Off cuando llegaron al remolque de Darren, o mejor dicho Chris había secuestrado a Darren hasta su remolque.

Solo pusieron un pie dentro y Chris tenia acorralado a Darren besándolo con fuerza sobrehumana mientras una de sus manos de dirigía al cuello del moreno y otra a su pecho desabrochando su camisa con desesperación hasta que los dos cayeron en la cama acariciándose y besándose.

-Apúrate – Gimió Darren apenas y despegaron sus bocas para respirar por su, en ese momento, desafortunada necesidad para respirar.

-Con mucho gusto! Sabes lo que tuve que resistirme para no saltarte encima y follarte ahí mismo cuando estabas bailando tan sensualmente enfrente de todos nosotros! Creo que Mark y Ryan están en contra mía! –

-Entonces, Mark ya te lo dijo? – Preguntó el moreno sonrojándose.

De un rápido impulso, Chris se levantó sentándose en la cama al lado del cuerpo de Darren – Que cosa? Que él le dijo a Ryan que le dijera a Zach que usaran pasos que como diría Rachel "no apropiados" en esa canción y después te dijo que bailaras muy "bien" solo con el único propósito de prenderme? No, no me dijo, me enteré por Naya. – Dijo el castaño en sus ya conocidos tonos sarcásticos que usaba para interpretar a Kurt Ese mismo tono que hacía que Darren temblara por dos razones: la primera era por miedo y la segunda era por excitación. Y en ese momento sentía las dos razones.

Y de repente los dos hombres habían pasado de una sesión de sexo desenfrenado a una conversación. Chris se dio cuenta de eso primero y tan pronto como su cerebro proceso la idea, se abalanzo sobre Darren besándolo siguiendo con su trabajo.

Primero Darren se sorprendió un poco por la reacción de su compañero, pero después solo se vio correspondiéndose y siguiendo el ritmo que el castaño estaba imponiendo.

-Y que acaso crees que no me dan ganas de violarte cada que te veo con esos pantalones tan ajustados todos los días en lo que filmamos? – Susurro el moreno en el oído de Chris mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja mientras empezaba a despojarlo de sus pantalones.

-Tal vez, pero yo no tengo ningún inconveniente con eso o si? – Dijo mientras trataba de desbrochar el pantalón de Darren.

-Cállate Colfer y bésame si? – Gruño Darren dando a entender que quería menos habla y más acción.

-Solo porque tú me lo pides, solo quería ver cuánto tiempo aguantabas sin quejarte de mi gran capacidad de hablar tan rápido y tan... – No pudo terminar ya que fue callado por unos labios que desde su boca se fueron a su cuello dejando marcas a su paso.

Ya habían terminado de desvestirse y Chris estaba encima de Darren con una mirada oscura que hacía que Darren se excitara al punto de querer gemir y gritar tan fuerte que si lo hubiera hecho, se hubiera escuchado a más de 30 metros de distancia.

-Sabes? Creo que la canción dice justo lo que siento por ti en este jodido momento. –

-Ahora quien es el que habla mucho? Así que por favor se un buen alumno, cierra la boca y abre tus piernas para mi ok? – Chris estaba frotándose en el cuerpo de su compañero llevando a Darren al paraíso y al infierno, ya que sabía que eso lo calentaba más y lo torturaba al mismo tiempo.

-Ohh por favor Chris no me hagas esto! Te necesito! Ohh… dios Chris Ya! – Gemía Darren sin parar y sin medir el volumen pero eso era lo que al fin y al cabo, Chris quería lograr.

-Shhh…. Jamás te dijeron que no debes de hablar en clases? – Seguía torturando a Darren de esa forma solo por dos simples y fáciles razones: una, adoraba cuando Darren rogaba por que lo follara, y la otra era que simplemente le excitaba tanto que no podía evitar hacerlo.

-Te había dicho que eres el mejor maestro que he tenido? – Dijo Darren tratando de clamarse un poco, pero simplemente no podía.

-Y por eso joven, seré generoso contigo – Susurro el castaño antes de pegarle una lamida al miembro del moreno.

-Ohh… Dios mío.. Chris.. Asi!...Sigue porfavor no aguanto ni un minuto más…. Chris.. Te amo y te necesito ahora! – Gemia el pobre de Darren sin aguantar ni un segundo más, Chris estaba haciéndolo ver estrellas y figuras de colores, con el menor toque hacia que se excitara hasta casi llorar.

-Así me gusta, cuando eres paciente, y créeme que vas a tener la oportunidad de hacerme lo que quieras algún día de estos. –

Chris levanto la pierna de Darren haciendo que Darren temblara por la sobreexcitación que tenía en ese momento. Entro en el. Se quedó quieto unos cuantos segundos hasta empezar a moverse dentro de el muy lentamente.

-Más rápido – Decía repetidas veces al sentir que su compañero no seguía el ritmo que el necesitaba.

Y eso hizo que Chris se calentara lo suficiente como para embestirlo un poco más fuerte, aun adentro de Darren a Chris le gustaba juguetear un poco con el autocontrol del moreno.

-Chris… por dios.. Ohh My God!... No te detengas…. No pares nunca! Te amo jodidamente como no tienes una maldita idea–

En ese momento Chris ya no quería jugar más, solo quería hacer el amor con la persona que amaba y que también lo amaba de vuelta. Lo embistió tan fuerte que hizo que una pequeña lágrima saliera de los ojos de Darren.

-Yo también te amo – Empezó a hacer el amor con Darren lo más fuerte que podía y lo único que Darren hacia era gemir y gritar tan fuerte que no podría cantar ni moverse en un buen tiempo, pero eso no le importaba en ese momento, a ninguno de los dos les importaba eso.

-Chris…Voy a-a Ahhh..! – trató de advertir antes de correrse en su estómago.

-Si... Aghh! Yo también! – Dijo unos segundos después de Darren corriéndose dentro de su amado. Cayó encima de Darren completamente exhausto y sudando como si hubiera corrido un kilómetro. Salió de dentro del moreno y se acostó a su lado. Esa había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida.

-Enserio te amo Darren, jamás lo dudes – Planto un beso es la boca del ojimiel y quedo profundamente dormido acurrucado en Darren. Y lo último que alcanzó a oír fue un: - Yo también te amo. –


End file.
